Hunter Reboul
|place = 4/18 |challenges = 5 |votesagainst = 6 |days = 38 |seasonscompeted = 1|totalnumberofdays = 38}} is a contestant from Crusade: Scandinavia. Crusade: Scandinavia Name: Hunter Reboul Age: 17 Occupation: High School Student Hometown: Calgary, AB Current Residence: Calgary, AB Hobbies: Dancing, Video Editing, and YouTube Pet Peeves: When people stop in the middle of a busy hallway, people in YouTube comment sections who have no clue what they are talking about, and people tasering me (pushing there fingers into the sides of my lower ribs) 3 Words To Describe You: Optomistic, Energetic, Geek If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why: Lighter or matchers so I could start a fire, a pot so I could boil water over the fire, and as much duck tape as I could get because you could do so much with that! Favorite Survivor Season and Why: I've never really seen Survivor, but my favorite concept was Redemption Island, because it was a nice idea of a second chance to get back. Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like and Why: I honestly wouldn't know since I never watched the show. Reasons for playing Crusade: Crusade is an amazing experience unlike any other ORG. Where in normal ORGs you'd play a game on the computer and submit your score, or simply say what you vote is through a picture on a private chat, Crusade gives a more realistic feel to the game. It is a very unique ORG, a once in a lifetime experience, and in a nutshell is the closet thing to survivor you will get without even having to leave your home. Crusade Scandinavia Hunter was identified as an introvert and put on Vagar tribe. Right away, Hunter ended up on the outs of his tribe due to him not being around that much. Many of his tribe mates confessed at how sketched out they were by him. A general idea was passed around that Hunter would be the first boot if Vagar lost immunity. During the first immunity challenge, Hunter only managed to score one point, but was spared due to his tribe winning immunity. In the second immunity challenge, Hunter took on the Celebration task against Clay, and was judged better by the judges, gaining a point for his tribe. However, it couldn't save Vagar from losing the challenge. Unaware of who the target is, Hunter cast his vote for Ojani, due to Hunter feeling like his relationship with him was the weakest. This put him the minority, as Eddie was sent home in a 5-4 vote. After tribal, Hunter had a quick conversation with Ojani about his reasons, and the two created a Final 2 agreement (although Hunter was much more dedicated than Ojani). This relationship was also strained by the fact that Hunter couldn't seem to say Ojani's name correctly (saying Onaji instead). During the next immunity comp, Hunter played a key role in determining how far his tribe was from their destination, as well as having a little fun while doing the challenge. With the help of his math, the tribe won the challenge by a single point, thus giving them immunity. However, Hunter's position in his tribe took a massive hit during the following round. When trying to decide what items to use for the challenge, Hunter suggested two items that would give his tribe a lead right away. The other tribe decided to use two items that severely handicapped Vagar, causing them to lose the challenge, and Hunter to take the blame for the loss. His name started being thrown around, and when his ally Pat decided to tell him, Hunter became very emotional. Michael from his tribe saw this as an opportunity, and told Hunter that he would attempt to save him, and that his ally Pat was actually trying to get him out. Hunter believed it instantly, and feeling betrayed, told Michael that if he was saved, he would be loyal to Michael. At Tribal Council, Hunter cast his vote for Andrés, believing that he was the target and his only chance at survival. However, Pat was the one who left after a 4-3-1 vote, due to being seen as a bigger threat for the swap. After tribal, Hunter was overjoyed to have survived, and felt thankful to Michael. After the tribe swap, Hunter was put on New Eckero with fellow Vagar Ojani, Austin and Will, and Eckero members Brian, Gaston and Razek. Seeing an opportunity to put himself in a better position, Hunter volunteered to go undercover with the Eckero boys. He told all of them that he felt scared of his old tribemates, and wanted to work with them. Gaston and Razek grew suspicious of Hunter, and it is unclear how these actions would have played out, as New Eckero won immunity that round. The next round was Loki's Cove, and Hunter was one of the five without an armband, leaving him open to being voted out. He quickly checked around to make sure he would be safe, and learned that the OG Eckero members were targeting Ojani. He was very much against this idea, refusing to even consider the idea of voting him out, preferring to vote Brian, and became very agitated about Razek, who was grilling Hunter for his vote, and revealed his suspicions of his actions on New Eckero. Hunter was blindsided with the rest of Vagar (minus Michael) when Ojani left in 7-6 vote. Returning back to New Eckero, Hunter quickly worked on damage control. He claimed that he was intimidated by his old tribe members, and that he believed that Eckero would be more understanding if he went against them. He was unaware that Michael had informed them that Hunter was telling OG Vagar everything the members of OG Eckero told him. It was around this time that tide began to turn in Hunter's favor, however, as both Austin and Will told each other that Hunter was beginning to grow on them. During the immunity challenge, Hunter did the maze portion. Despite a slight slip up, he finished the challenge with a decent time, only slightly slower than his opponent, Andres. Once again, his new tribe won immunity, securing Hunter's spot in the upcoming merge. Trivia * Hunter is the youngest castaway of the Vagar tribe at 17 years of age at the time of filming. * Hunter was the one who began the "Onaji" running joke because of his inability to spell fellow Vagar Ojani Walthrust's last name for the first four rounds of the game. * Hunter received the nickname "Kraken" by Max DK before the merge Tribal Council when Hunter expressed interest in fighting with Razek LR due to what he believed were personal comments made against his person. * Hunter voted for the correct boot only 2 times out of the 10 times he voted.